


Кроули и Зазеркалье

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crowley (Good Omens) is a dork, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Проходите сквозь зеркала трезвыми, товарищи.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Кроули и Зазеркалье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам заявки «Кроули по пьяни прошёл в зеркало» на Good Omens Fest.

Кроули был подозрительно тих, и Азирафаэль оторвался от жития блаженного Августина — проверить, всё ли в порядке.

Кроули лежал на полу, закинув ноги на спинку дивана, и задумчиво наблюдал за игрой света в бокале с красным сухим вином.

— Мой дорогой? — позвал Азирафаэль.

Кроули перевёл взгляд на него и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Ты замолчал.

— Я размышлял о природе гравитации у Льюиса Кэрролла. 

Настал черёд Азирафаэля удивлённо поднимать брови.

— Алиса прыгнула в кроличью нору и должна была достигнуть дна примерно за минуту, максимум две. Ну, и разбиться насмерть, — Кроули взволнованно махнул рукой. — Однако она падает медленно, скорее плавно спускается вниз, и при этом успевает не только разглядеть, что стоит на полках туннеля, — она берёт банку варенья, а потом спокойно ставит её на место! Мне стало интересно, при каких условиях такое возможно в принципе.

— И? 

— Вынужден признать, что путешествие в Зазеркалье выглядит более реалистично.

— То есть ты допускаешь, что проход внутрь зеркала — что-то осуществимое?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Зеркало — это стекло. Стекло — вода. Органическое, по крайней мере. Ты заметил, что со временем оно как бы «стекает» вниз?

Азирафаэль был категорически не согласен с постановкой вопроса, поэтому остаток вечера они увлечённо и с удовольствием спорили, приводя всё более причудливые аргументы. А затем Кроули задремал. Азирафаэль укрыл его одеялом и направился к стеллажам за новой книгой. Он так увлёкся сказками коренного населения Бразилии, что не сразу сообразил, почему у него затекли ноги. Сидеть на полу всё-таки было не сказать что удобно.

«Надо выпить чаю», — решил он и для начала заглянул в заднюю комнату: вдруг Кроули уже проснулся и пить чай с пирожными не придётся в одиночестве?

Диван был пуст. Аккуратно сложенное одеяло лежало на подлокотнике.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, что «сердце проваливается в пятки» — это не метафора. Кроули не уехал бы, не предупредив его. Тем более что Бентли по-прежнему занимала два парковочных места напротив магазина.

— Ангел! — раздалось откуда-то сбоку, и Азирафаэль подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. 

Держась рукой за грудь, он повернулся. Кроули смотрел на него из… зеркала. Азирафаэль купил его лет пятьдесят назад на какой-то распродаже. Ему понравился цветочный орнамент на бронзовой раме.

— Мой дорогой, — заикаясь, выдохнул он. — Как ты туда попал?

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Я же говорил, что стекло — это вода? Представляешь, тут правда всё наоборот, право — это лево, верх внизу… Сейчас я сижу на потолке! А книги… чтобы их прочитать, нужно поднести страницы к зеркалу…

— Очень интересно, — перебил его Азирафаэль, — но не мог бы ты вернуться из Зазеркалья в наш мир? Я нервничаю.

— Я не могу вернуться.

— Что значит «не можешь»? Кроули, это не смешно!

— Я пьян, — горестно сообщил Кроули.

— Так протрезвей!

— По логике, чудеса в Зазеркалье тоже работают наоборот. Не уверен, что творить их, когда у тебя проблемы с координацией, — хорошая идея.

— Тогда как?..

— Вариантов немного…

— У нас даже есть варианты?

Азирафаэль зло щёлкнул пальцами. Ничего не произошло.

— Я всё ещё пьян, — подтвердил Кроули. — Мы можем подождать, пока я протрезвею… так сказать, естественным путём.

— Три бутылки вина, — напомнил Азирафаэль.

— Да уж, ждать мы будем долго. Или… ты придумаешь, как вытащить меня отсюда.

— Кроули… 

— Ангел, ты умный. И трезвый, в отличие от меня. Давай, я в тебя верю.

Азирафаэль зажмурился, чтобы было легче сосредоточиться. Кроули утверждал, что стекло — это вода?..

Он вытянул руку, коснулся зеркальной поверхности и ощутил, как по ней прошла рябь.

— Ангел?

— Иди ко мне навстречу. Медленно, не торопись. И ни за что на свете не отпускай мою руку!

Когда Кроули повис на нём, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, Азирафаэль осмелился вдохнуть. Ругать его за то, что напугал, внезапно расхотелось. Азирафаэль поцеловал его в висок, и Кроули благодарно пробормотал: 

— Спасибо, ангел.

Видимо, тело продолжало считать, что алкоголь из крови никуда не делся, потому что ноги его не держали.

Азирафаэль помог Кроули добраться до дивана. Чай он наколдовал, чтобы никуда не отлучаться. Кроули заснул мгновенно. Утром Азирафаэль рассчитывал как минимум на круассаны. Он мелкими глотками пил обжигающую жидкость и гладил Кроули по отросшим волосам, раздумывая, куда убрать зеркало от греха подальше.

Второго инцидента его бедное сердце не выдержит.


End file.
